Belonging Too Him
by princess of darkness0789
Summary: Kagome is late for school and once is get's there her task for the week to is help the two new students. while doing that it's time for the students to find their mates. What is Kagome going to do when she finds out her mate is none other than the school's kendo club leader Sesshomaru! AU. Rated M do to swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm going back over Belonging Too Him and making some changes to it. I re-posted the prologue and chapter 1 so the chapters will make since. Don't worry I have not forgotten this story and I will finish it.

* * *

Prologue

"Your first born child shall be my son's mate!"

"Come now Tai, be reasonable. His wife is slowly dying don't bring this up now."

"Megumi, please I knew that this would happen so I'm ready to take full responsibility of this mess. The angry demon growled." Do you agree then that your first born child shall be my child's mate?" the man bowed his head and nodded. The other male knew that this was the only choice he.

"Yes, I agree."

"Good then our son shall come for the child in eighteen years." with that Tai and Megumi left. The man slumped into the chair and covered his face with his hands.

In eighteen years his precious child would be taken away from him. How can he tell his wife that they would be losing the one thing that they wanted for all of their lives? The man sat in the chair and thought about it. The man was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that his wife had slipped out of bed and into the room with him. Akina looked at her husband. She waddled to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. She could felt his distress coming off in waves from the other room.

"My love, what is bothering you so? I can feel your sadness and your anger. Please tell me don't leave me in the dark." Kaemon looked at his wife. She was in her third month and he thought that she never looked so beautiful. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her large stomach. "The doctor said that the baby is due in one week's time."

"Good. Do you want to know the sex of the baby now or do you want to be surprised?" he loving brushed her black curls away from her face. Never in his long existence did he thought that he would be married to such a wonderful woman as his Akina.

"I want to know now so I can get the baby room ready." Akina said.

Leaning forward, Kaemon sniffed her large stomach. He gasped when he caught the scent of the baby. "So what is it?"

"It's a girl. We're going to have a baby girl." He whispered out. Kaemon didn't know to be happy or sad because of the deal he had made with Tai. Now he knew why that blasted dog was so sure that his pup would have a mate. Realizing this he should have declined the offer to that dog and his despicable mutt family. As a cat demon, dogs were their mortal enemy in the animal and demon kingdoms. Cats are more graceful in everything that they do, were as dogs, they trip over their own feet.

Growling softly Kaemon tightened his hold on his wife. Akina felt her husband's hold tighten on her. She let out a whimper letting him know that he was hurting her. Kaemon, forgetting his own strength quickly let go her and checked if he had injured her or the child. Seeing that both were all right and bowed his head in shame. "Akina, I'm so sorry."

"Why my darling this should be a time of joy?" Akina said. He sat Akina in his lap and looked her in the eyes. "My love, I have some bad news."

* * *

I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"KAGOME! GET UP NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" my father screamed at me.

"Okay dad I'm up. You don't have to shout at me anymore." I'm seventeen years old and I'm a cat demon. Well, I'm a half-demon. You see my mother was a human and my father is a cat demon. My father, Kaemon Higurashi was the leader of the cat demon tribe for a while until he meat my mom. Dad used to tell me stories on how mom and he met.

Yes, my mother is dead. She passed away when I was only five. At least I still have a few memories with her. Plus dad still has pictures of her around the house. If you're wondering why he was yelling at me was that today is my first day of high a new school. So naturally this makes me the new girl. I always wake up late on the first day of school. But this year is different, because I'm a senior.

Anyways I took a quick shower, dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I saw my dad at the stove cooking, he was wearing kiss the chief apron. He had laid out the beacon and eggs and was now putting the pancakes on the table. Pancakes are my favorite! I go over to my dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning dad. Did you sleep well?" I asked. My dad flipped the last pancake and put it with the other stacks. "I slept very well thank you very much. So now lets us eat this food and go on with this fine day. So, you know the plan for today?" my dad asked me. I shook my head no and ate my food.

"Nope not a thing dad."

"Good. I expect you to home at five this afternoon. No hanging out with no boys and I don't want any boys coming over to this house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as a crystal dad." We finished our breakfast as we talked about me going to school. Dad kissed me on the head and grabbed his brief case and got into his 2003 Lexus. I put my plate in the sink and got my school book bag.

I locked the house door behind me and headed to Shikon Crystal. The school was only fifteen minutes away from my house so I could just walk there. While I was walking I did notice that someone was following me. I didn't turn around since I think my stalker might hide. I pin pointed his location and realized that he was behind me. At my side was my katana's. I pulled them out and sent out a warning for the stalker to leave me alone. The stalker stopped for a moment until I figured out that he was gone.

I put my sword back into its sheath and headed to school. I knew that I was going to be late but not this late. I looked at my watch. Quarter to nine, it read. I think that I missed my first period. Quickly I decided that I would use the rooftops as my means of transportation. I jumped on to the nearest one. I was running as fast as I could until I saw the school in my view. I was almost there until a surprise attack blocked my way. I came to a complete stop. _This was not happening!_

As the attack ended, a male demon stood on top of the telephone pole. He had his sword pointing at me. "Who are you?" I called out to the demon. The male didn't response. Though he was staring at me very hard.

Okay, let's try another question. "What do you want? Because you are making me extremely late!" I shouted out, still the bastard wouldn't answer me. "You're making me really mad!" I see that he has shifted and came towards me. I tossed my school bag away to make sure that that wouldn't get destroyed in the fight.

In that instance I pulled out my katana to block his attack. Far away his sword looks like a regular sword. But up close, it's more frightening. It had a terrible aura to it that the sword left me trembling. This was my first time fighting a demonic blade. I was struggling just to keep the blade from cutting my neck. The male demon leaned in close. I guess to get a good glimpse of my face.

I would have spit in his face if he hadn't jumped away. I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath. My arms were sore and tried. It felt like I just got done lifting weights non-stop. I turned around to see if the strange demon was still there. Alas he was gone from my sight. Once I was feeling better I picked up my book bag and ran to school. I quickly forgot the guy who attacked me.

The inside of the school was huge. Stained glass windows were everywhere. I also noticed that no one was in the hallways. I made a mad dash to the office. When I arrived there, there was a girl and another half-demon standing by the attendance office. "Um excuse me but could the two of you move please?" At first she had to look to see who said it and the boy half-demon pointed me out to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry" she said. I wondered why she didn't notice me. I'm like what 5'5 or 5'6 so what was the deal with her not seeing me? "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" The girl asked me.

I nodded my head and the girl started to giggle. "Good, we've been waiting for you! Hello, I'm Rin Takashi and this is my mate Inuyasha Takashi." Rin bowed to me. I saw that she nudged her mate in the leg signaling for him to bow too. "Feh". Was his response and he too bowed. Rin said, "We're new here and the headmistress told us that you would be our guide today and would show us around Shikon Crystal." They handed me their schedules and we walked out of the office.

"Hi. Why did you guys give me your schedules?"

"cuz we need to see if you have any classes with either of us. Inuyasha said.

"Okay but where is my schedule?"

"Oops my bad." Rin pulled a slip of paper out of her folder that she was carrying and handed me my schedule. I went over it in no time flat then I looked at Rin's and Inuyasha's.

The bell and soon the hallways became crowded with students. The hallways were large so everyone had space to move. We walked in silence for a while and I thought that I should draw some type of conversation with them. "So you're a half-demon too?" I asked Inuyasha. "Huh oh Yeah and what of it?" I could tell that I had made him feel uneasy about being a hanyou. "Well you don't have anything to worry about." I told him. I guess I must have looked confused at him and he started laughing at me. Rin giggled and started to explain why Inuyasha was laughing at me.

"You see, at our old school hanyous are treated very poorly and get beat up or picked on by other demons or humans." She said. I nodded in agreement at what she said. Us hanyou's do put up with a lot to be expected by others.

"Kagome, you said that I wouldn't have to worry about being a half-demon. Why is that? "That's because Mrs. Takashi is a very strong and strict woman not to mention she has a zero tolerance against discrimination to others. Okay enough about that we're going to the auditorium."

"Why?" Because every year Mrs. Takashi holds a greetings to the new students. So in other words you guys are going to have to introduce yourself." Rin explained. There were four doors going into the auditorium. "Man this is the biggest school I have ever seen in my life." I whispered to Inuyasha. The ceiling looked like it wasn't even there. Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me into a row of seats. When everyone was seated, a very beautiful woman came wearing a grey business suit, her hair was pinned up in a bun.

She walked to the podium with a million dollar smile on her face. "Welcome and good morning everyone." The whole school said welcome and good morning Mrs. Takashi. "I hope you all had a fun and fitful summer vacation. Today instead of the regular same old same old we will be introducing our new students. Already I slumped down in my seat knowing only too well what was going on.

"Hey what does she mean introduce the new students? Does she like call them up to the stage or something?' I asked Rin. All she did was shh'ed me and went back paying attention to Mrs. Takashi. I crossed my arms and went back to listing on what Mrs. Takashi had in stored for.

'_Why did I bother to get up today?'_


	3. Chapter 3

so here the new chapter 2. Hopefully this will flow more smoothly than the previous one did. AS stated I don't own Inuyasha or anything. Inuyasha belongs to RT. I am just a fan who likes to write fan fiction about them.

* * *

Chapter Two

"For our first group of new students I would like them to come up on stage and say a few things about themselves. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Saki could you please come forth." Mrs. Takashi said.

Soon five very handsome men had stepped on the stage. The short one had long hair that was in a very long pony tail. I think that was Bankotsu. He was wearing black pants and a turtle neck shirt. I also saw a purple cross shape birth mark on the center on his forehead. I guess at this school there are no uniforms. He gave a short intro about himself and went to stand next to the other guys. The other one had his hair put up like a bun but he had some of his hair in his face.

He called himself Jakotsu and from the looks of it he was wearing makeup. He also was wearing the girl's school uniform. I think all of the guys are going to stay away from him.

"Hi-hi dearies! I am Jakotsu but for all of you lovely men out there you can call me Jak for short. I'm so happy to be starting and finishing my last year of high school with all you guys!" at the end of that speech Jakotsu blew out kisses. I watched as most of male population suddenly turns an awful green as Jakotsu continued on blowing out air kisses.

"I'm definitely going to become that guy's best friend!" Inuyasha faced me with a look of utter horror when he heard me say that. The intros went on until there were two left. The last two were okay but I didn't pay any attention to them. In addition they weren't so hot either. I would have to say that Bankotsu was the hottest. The next guy came on up then introduced himself next. I focused my gazed onto him and suddenly felt myself stop breathing.

"Hello fellow class mates my name is Saki Miyagi. And as some of you have noticed I am panther demon. I am eighteen years old and I like kendo."

With that said Saki bowed, walked off the stage and back to his seat. I don't think that he made a good impression with everyone. Soon I saw that the remaining four leaving the stage. I glanced at the clock to see that time for anymore intro's was running out._ Maybe I won't have to go up there after all _I thought to myself_._

"Kagura, Sesshomaru and Naraku will you all please come up to the stage? These will be our last ones. Once you all have returned to your homerooms you may all finish getting to know each other. I just sat there in my sit and watch as the three youkai go up on stage. Mrs. Takashi was still smiling when they all got up there. "Let's start with the gentlemen first please." So that means that Naraku dude is going first.

"I'm Naraku and I'm a senior. I like sports and I'm going to be on the student council so vote for me."

"Thank you Naraku. Sesshomaru you're up next."

"I'm Sesshomaru Taisho I'm also a senior this year and I have been attending Shikon Academy for four years now. I am the student council president and I am the captain of the kendo. I hope to bring you all a joyful year." Two things struck me as I watched him go stand with Naraku. One, He seems to be a perfectionist. As for the second thing, he has long hair. And when I mean long hair I mean that it comes all the down. His hair went past his butt. What guy wants his hair to be that long? In the back hear girls chanting, "We love you Sesshomaru!" I look to see a crowd of girls holding up posters and tiny flags with his name on it. I just snickered at them as they keep chanting. Sesshomaru isn't even batting an eyelash as they keep on doing this. Truly this is a funny site to watch.

"Up next is Kagura Wind." So this Kagura person steps up and gives everyone a death glare. "I am Kagura Wind and I am a senior. None of you will see me because I will be in and out of school taking college classes. My rule is never to talk to me and leave me alone." She stepped back and glared at the whole school.

Kagura walked away from the podium and stood next to Sesshomaru. From the silence in the whole auditorium, Kagura won't have to worry about anybody to going after her. "Let's give all the participants around of applause. They did a wonderful job on introducing themselves. Now the rest of you go to your homerooms and remember have a wonderful school year!"

After giving her little speech, all of the students in the place rose as one, bowed to her, then preceded out of the auditorium. Row by row students exited the auditorium with no commotion. I faced back to the stage to see the student council president still up there. He was probably waiting for someone. As it came to my row, he notices me staring at him. I quickly turn away so I wouldn't be so obvious. However I think he already knew. With one more glance I see him looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Things couldn't get any worse" I muttered as my face became red from begin caught.

"Huh did you say something Kaggy-chan?" Kaggy-chan? What the hell man I don't even like that name. I let the name slide for now.

"Uh, nope, not a thing but where do we go for homeroom?"

"Don't worry silly you'll be following me and Yashie all day!"

What! You mean I'm stuck with these two all day! This is great. Just how I wanted to spend my first day of school following Mr. grumpy and misses hyperactive. I sighed but I continued to let them lead the way to our homeroom. If I'm lucky maybe I'll get to sit in a corner or somewhere in the back.

We arrived to the room in a timely matter. The teacher was up at the podium. "Hey, don't just stand there go find a seat! I'm about to start row call." The teacher practically yelled at us as we looked around to found random seats. I'm in the second to last seat in the first row, which is close to the window. I was instantly happy with my seat. As for inuyasha and Rin. Inuyasha he sits behind me in the first row and Rin sits across from him in the second row.

"Alright let's get started shall we? I am the homeroom teacher Ranmaru Oda for all of you senior's. You'll all address me as sensei or Oda sensei. Is this any questions? Good then," he looked at the registry to find his first vict- I mean volunteer. "We will get the introductions to start us off is Inuyasha Takashi."

I watched Inuyasha as he stood up in front of the class. Both of his hands were in his pockets. "I'm Inuyasha Takashi, and I'm seventeen years old. I am a black belt in all forms of marital arts. I like all forms of rocks songs and bands. My mate is Rin and I have an older half-brother who is a pain in the ass."

"Short and sweet but straight to the point, very good Inuyasha." Oda sensei commented while checking Inuyasha's name off on the register.

"Next up is Rin Takashi. I didn't notice this before but I saw a piece of Rin's aura flare a little. I guess she wanted to let everyone know that she was spoken for.

"Hello everyone my name is Rin Takashi. My mate is sitting next me and our new best friend. My hobbies are shopping and flower arranging." See this is how intros are supposed to be. Short sweet and simple. Not a full explanation about your whole life.

"Thank you Rin. Next up is."Oda sensei glances on his register for the next name. "Oh that's it."

Huh. Wow that was fast. I straighten up in my seat and watch as Oda sensei go to the chalk board.

"Since we have covered all of the introductions, I would like to go over this year's syllabus. As you know that this is your homeroom class so we will be dealing with current events and anything else you all want to talk about. Don't be afraid of asking questions. I am here to help you get through high school." Oda sensei said. He was going to continue that is when the classroom door opened.

Coming inside was the student council president, Sesshomaru Taisho. With his hands in his pockets he went to the very first desk. In the center of the entire classroom.

"Ah welcome back Sesshomaru." Oda sensei comment.

All Sesshomaru did was nod his head and stared at me. He looked up and down at me then winked at me. In return of his wink I growled at him.

The bell sounded. Oda sensei closed his black book then headed for the door.

"That concludes homeroom your next teacher will be here shortly. See you all tomorrow." He said.

Wow now that is something. I hurried past Sesshomaru and back to where Rin and Inuyasha sat.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"You and the prick." Oh he must've saw me growl at Sesshomaru. How do I answer this? I don't want to tell him that the jerk just winked at me. Maybe I should just tell him. No that would be bad. Ugh come on brain think, think!

"I had something in my throat and it wouldn't come out right." I told him.

"But I do have a question though." Rin asked

"What is it?"

"Are all of the teachers like that?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like Oda sensei." Inuyasha said. I looked at the two. Hmm, that is a tough question to answer. What should I do? I don't want to say something wrong. Maybe I should give them a little heads up on the rest of the teachers. But then that would take out the surprise. This is truly a hard one to crack. Oh well I might as well give them something.

"Not all of them are like Oda sensei. There are some teachers who are more special than he is." I said while trying to explain. The bell signifying for the next class rang and the next teacher came in. and this one was looking a little too perky if you asked me.

"Good morning class my name is Mrs. Tadashi and welcome to health class 103. In this class we will be discussing about human marriages and demon mating's. As some of you know there are a lot of you who will be finding your mates here while attending Shikon Academy." She said.

What!? Looking for mates or getting mates! I'm too young to be looking one!

"Alright then let go around the classroom and introduce ourselves shall we." Mrs. Tadashi said.

Not again. I'm so done with doing this whole introducing stuff. So instead of how Oda sensei randomly picking names we went down the rows. Also unlike what Oda sensei did we started on the left hand side. Meaning that me, Rin and Inuyasha will be last.

"Sesshomaru your up." The teacher said excitedly.

As I stated earlier I am Sesshomaru Taisho. This is my last year attending Shikon Academy. I am the student council president. I am the captain of the kendo club and I will attend Tama University next fall."

A girl raised her hand and from the way she was shuffling in her chair she must have a question for the prince up front.

"Yes Yuri-chan do you have a question?"

"Yes Mrs. Tadashi and it for Sesshomaru sempai"

"Are any of you looking for a mate or girlfriend?" she asked him. Sesshomaru gave off a cocky grin and from where I was sitting all of the girls nearly fainted from it. "I have already found my mate and I will present her this homecoming in October." "Oh great the stuck up perfectionist has found a mate." I heard Inuyasha muttered. That was fast I thought. I was shocked to hear this it was the first day of school and he had already found her.

"I wonder who she is and what she look like?" someone whispered out.

The whole room gasped and I swore I heard the girls in the back screaming and crying. Even the teacher was shocked to hear. Now it was Naraku's turn. He was in a row filled with guys so hopefully it will go faster than the rest did. "I don't have time for any girlfriends or mates. But if you're implying then I'll be gladly to be your boyfriend."

Guys like that really pissed me off when they act so macho. Bankotsu went up with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry to say that I'm in a serious relationship with by longtime girlfriend Kikyo." When he said that a girl stood up and bowed to the whole school. Jakotsu walked up and smiled to the class. I wondered if he was going to say the same thing like that Naraku did. "Sorry but I don't like girls. I'm hopelessly in love with Inuyasha." He said and sighed. Everyone started to laugh. I looked out into the crowd to see Inuyasha flexing his claws at Jakotsu and from the looks of Rin he must be growling too.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu just said no and left. "The questions went on for more than fourteen minutes till we reach my row. Thank god today I wasn't the main attraction but this next question really caught me off guard. "Does Inuyasha have a guide to show them around the school?" I scanned the crowd to see who had asked that stupid question.

Ugh it was from Yura Sanzenin, the schools local whore. Everyone in the whole school knew of this except Inuyasha and Rin. She had a huge grin on her face as if she was implying something. And she was looking at Inuyasha like a cat getting ready to pounce an unsuspecting mouse. Rin must have seen this and spun around in her seat. She was about to say something but Mrs. Tadashi answered it for her, "As a matter of fact Kagome Higurashi is leading them today."

Now we have once again have come to Rin and Inuyasha just repeated what they had said.

"Kagome will you please stand up?" Mrs. Tadashi requested of me. Great just what I needed, to be put up and showed off. I stood up from my seat and posed myself. Back Straighten and both of my hands resting at my sides.

"Now I know this is you third year here Kagome but I would like for you to introduce yourself to your fellow classmates." She said.

Ugh but half these guys already know me. Well they don't know me know me but they have heard of me. I thought to myself.

"I have to say that I'm the toughest half-demon that went to this school. I have only four friends and mostly stick to myself. I saw Inuyasha and Rin cheer and clap for me. Mrs. Tadashi then proceeded to as me a question that was completely different. "Ms. Higurashi how would you say the tour you giving to Inuyasha and Rin is going?" she asked me.

Now that is a question that I don't mind answering. "It's great. Inuyasha and Rin are very humble and kind. We're becoming great friends." I answered. Hey it wasn't a lie it true I really like them. Mrs. Tadashi nodded then smiled at the class.

"Well that is it for today. You all must go off to your next class period." Everyone began to pack their bags to go to their next destination. As for my little group we went for the door. Mrs. Takashi looked over to me. "Ah Kagome I would like to talk to you for a minute." She said. Mrs. Tadashi left the podium and went to one of the empty desk. I followed her. We sat there looking at each other not saying anything. "Now Kagome, I noticed that you were little late this morning." Oh no. I knew that someone was going to get on me about that. I better explain before the sensei's start thinking that I'm a delinquent. "Well you see ma'am, someone had attacked me and I had to battle him."

Mrs. Tadashi looked a little confused about this and I tried to tell her what happened. After the length explaining Mrs. Tadashi became quite concerned for me. Well that is what her scent was telling me."Well Kagome can you tell me anything else about this strange attacker? I wish that I could but he got away from me before I got a good look at him." She sighed and turned away from looking away from me. "If you find anything about that person please report directly to me. Alright?" I nodded and I left the classroom. When I was leaving I saw Sesshomaru going into office. I glanced at him and kept on walking outside.

The Sesshomaru fan club was outside the door cheering and screaming about Sesshomaru being so great. Rin and Inuyasha were also waiting for me.

"I just wanna thank you both for waiting on me." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Thought I wanted to get away from Yura as fast as I could." Inuyasha said

"Don't worry about it Inu-kun I wasn't going to let that sneaky Heifer get her greedy claws on you." Rin said. Rin gently grabbed a hold of inuyasha's furry ears and started to rub it. I just watched as the Inuyasha turn into a pile of goo in her hands. So this is what a true mated couple looked like. The both of them were happy with each other. I let a little smile show as I watch them carry on.

"I want to let you guys know that I am truly happy that I am your guide for today. I said. The two stopped and looked at me as if I was talking in a strange language. I just shook my head and walk to our next destination.

Inuyasha must have got tired of Rin rubbing his ears since I heard a growling sound coming from him. Rin let out a little squeak as Inuyasha pulled Rin into a hug. His arm casually draped over her petite shoulders. "So what class are we going to now?" Inuyasha asked.

"First we have to go to our lockers to grab our books for our other classes. Then we are off to the next class." I said. Which happen to be good ole' math.

I showed them where their lockers were at. The lockers here are very short considering that their lockers were next to the math room. Inside was a woman teaching the class. All eyes were focus on us as we made our way to the teacher's desk. I handed the teacher the note and smiled brightly at us. "Ms. Higurashi you may have a seat. Mr. and Mrs. Takashi please come up front and introduce yourselves." Not again. I thought. "Hello I'm Rin and this is my mate Inuyasha we are both seventeen years old.

"Good you two may sit in the back next to the window."

They casually walked to their seats and sat down. The teacher went back teaching and once again she was interrupted by the door opening. Low and behold it was Sesshomaru Tashio. He placed the note on her desk and walked to his seat. Which happen to be next to mine. At this point my head was down and turned facing the window. I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. But that dumb dogs sent kept on interfering. What the hell? Are we in every class together? I thought to myself.

I caught part of what she was saying. "Would anyone like to tell me what are the three ways of solving this problem? No one? Aright I'll choose then. Ms. Higurashi could you tell us." God you must some sick twisted pleasure to see me getting picked on. I stood up from my seat and faced the teacher.

"The way to solve the problem is to break the fraction down. Once you have the fraction in its simplest forms you may figure out the rest. Another way is to make it into a decimal. The last way is to find the common denominator of the fraction. Thus keeping the number in its original form. This is also helps you figure the next problem." I said. Not only am I the new girl but now I'm a math geek. This day just keeps getting better and better.

The teacher nodded her head and went off to the next problem. I hope that she won't keep coming to me for the answers for the year. I sat back down in my seat and saw that no one said anything. I started to become very nervous about what I just said. Soon the teacher clapped her hands together with a huge smile on her face.

"Very good Ms. Higurashi. Now you see students it doesn't take much effort to figure a simple math problem." The teacher said. Well duh. Nobody wants to talk about math now. Not this early in the morning anyway I thought to myself. "Especially since this material will be on your final this upcoming spring." Okay now I know that I'm going to be asked for notes by the time this class is over. I raised my hand and the teacher called on me. "So you are saying that everything you're teaching, starting today will be on the final." I asked. Again the teacher had this goofy looking smile on her face.

"Yes Kagome that is right. Since you are all seniors this year and will be going to college or into the work force, it is my job to prepare you all." The teacher told me. The teacher once again went back teaching the class. But I don't want to do math! I screamed in my head. For the next hour I sat in her class I sort of doze off. The bell had rung and it scared the shit out of me. I watched as the other students gather their belongings and left. Rin approached me without Inuyasha at her side.

"Come on Kagome, it's time for lunch!" She pulled me by my arm again and we left the class room. We ran to the cafeteria and got in line. I caught the scent of pizza, fried corn and many other smells. I closed my eyes to savor the smells.

"I've died and gone to heaven."

* * *

So this concludes on chapter two. I love reading all of your reviews and I will finish this story don't worry. So till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

While updating Belonging to Him, this chapter wasn't as bad as the others so it is still the same. There is some differeces too it. I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 4

Well to say that gym is my favorite class will be an understatement. For starters, we have to wear shorts and short sleeves shirts. Where as the guys get to wear jogging pants with long sleeves shirts. Not to mention that we are freezing our asses off! This year I chose not to wear that horrendous outfit and wore my instead. I had a pair of black shorts with a black tank top. Yes I did get in trouble with not following the dress code, but I didn't care. I love gym! This is the only time I can get to let off some steam with good reasons. Also I won't get in trouble for it. Yea, gym is the best class there is. We were standing outside of the gym today and thankfully it wasn't cold out. So I didn't have to worry about getting a cold.

"Say Kagome, why do the guys have to go on the other side and we on this side?" asked Rin.

"Since you and Inuyasha are new here, I'll fill you in. on the first day of school, the gym teachers test everyone physical endurance."

"What does our physical endurance have to do with this?"

"Well," how can I put this in simplest terms?

"Well, the teachers put us into different ranks, so we won't hurt anyone." I explained to Rin. By the face she made she still didn't get it.

"Just watch the boys since they are going first." I told her. We walked over to bleachers and saw the guys had finally came outside.

"Listen up! I want all of male demons half-demons to line up and draw out your weapons. The first person to destroy these six boulders in five minutes will get out of cleaning duty for the entire year." Said the gym teacher.

All of the guys cheered for that. I saw that some of the guys pulled out daggers, swords and knifes. I even noticed some using their claws.

"This is going to be intriguing." I muttered.

I saw that Koga was the first one to charged foreword and attack the bolder with everything he had. Koga was using just his bare hands and feet. I wonder when he took off his shoes. Where as Inuyasha was just standing there with his sword in hand. And oh my god that was a huge sword! Its demonic power was so great that I shuddered in fear. The hair on the back of my neck started to rise as I felt the wind change. Then and there I saw the wind wrapped itself around Inuyasha's sword as a twister. Suddenly in one felt swooped, the bolder was destroyed and there was only a creator left in its wake. The gym teachers just stood there in awe and scribbled something on their clip boards.

"Inuyasha Takashi passed! You may go and sit down at the bleachers."

One of the teachers said. Everyone was quite and didn't say a word. Well expect Rin. She was jumping up and down in excitement. Rin ran to Inuyasha with a big smile on her face and kissed him on the mouth. A few of the guys whisled and congratulated him. I saw that he accepted them and walked back to bleachers with Rin in his arms.

"Now that was great! Let's see if the rest of ya can do it too." Said the gym teacher. "There are five boulders left let's see who else gets out cleaning duty!"

The guys lined back up and was ready to go on the next boulder. This time each and every one of them had some sort of weapon on them. Once the whistle was blown they rushed to the boulder. Emerging from the center of the line was Sesshomaru. He too had a sword but this one was filled with malevolent evil and tremendous power. I would have to say that compared to Sesshomaru's sword had to be the most powerful sword I had ever known. A blue dragon appeared form his sword and it twisted itself around the boulder. Again there was a large crater in the ground.

"Sesshomaru Taisho passed. You may go to the bleachers."

Wow. Taisho and Inuyasha have some strong swords. I better not get them angry at me for no reason. That is if I want to see my two hundredth birthday. I though. Sesshomaru had a smug look on his face as he walked to the bleachers. Some of the upper class demons patted him on the back as they watch him leave.

"Heh, I knew the bastard would do that. Always gotta be the show off his stupid sword." I heard Inuyasha say.

"Come on Inuyasha you know how powerful Tokijin, and you know it's one of your brothers pride and joys."

"Yeah, I know Rin, it's just that, that sword is going to give him trouble in the end."

"Aww is Inuyasha starting to care for his brother?" Rin said as she teased her mate. We all snickered at the blushing hanyou. Inuyasha growled and jumped from the bleachers then he started to chase Rin.

"All right everyone we are moving to the other side of the gym. Grab you belongings and head on over to the mats."

"Listen up, now we will have the girls turn. So ladies line up to be partnered up."

Good grief, this is going to be the longest part of the entire day. I thought. Not only do we have miko's and other female demonesses, we also have the non-magical girls. I hope this year won't be a repeat of last year's. Not only did the girl called her parents about begin attack by a miko but her parents went all out and tried to sue the school. Well let's just say thanks to the head mistress it wasn't settled in a court.

As all twenty girls line up to be paired, I had the pleasure of meeting up with the schools slut. Tsubaki and her clique. Which are Yura, Kanna and Koharu.

"Lookie here girls it's the schools cat freak. Did your master let you out of your cage cat freak?" she said.

God I really hate her voice especially in the middle of the day. One of these days I'm going to kick her ass and break both of her arms.

"Hello to you to Tsubaki." I said. I didn't want to say anything to her but I choose to be polite to the little slut.

"I'm great thanks for asking. Daddy bought me the new hummer that is coming out soon.

"He also had it custom made for me. Everything is 100 decked out in leather."

"It will be shipped to my place by the homecoming dance. I'll be most beautiful girl there"

"That's nice." I said. God why won't she stop talking! By that time I turned around and stopped paying her any attention. Then I glanced at her and saw her staring at me.

"What is it now Tsubaki?" I asked her. She looked at me up and down and started shaking her head at me.

"Attention ladies, I'm about to list off the pairs that are about to start."

"Once I call your name I want you to get in the center of the mats. Everyone else go on over to the bleachers." The gym teacher instructed.

"The first two are, Zima and Koharu. The rest of ya go and sit on the first two rows of the bleachers.

As we left the center Tsubaki caught up with me.

"I see that you haven't change at all Kagome. You know I really feel sorry for you kagome.

"And what's that's supposed to mean?"

"Meaning, that you are the only girl who won't have anyone for the dance.

"You are going to the dance aren't you Kagome?"

"Cuz, I could help you with choice in clothing and make-up. Maybe that way you could have at least one or two boys dance with you." She said.

"Thanks for the offer Tsubaki, but I don't want to label as a slut just like you. Besides I don't like or want any guys bugging me. I'm happy with everything in my life. Especially my choice in clothes. So if you don't mind I would like to watch this fight."

"Find be that way. Just don't come crawling to me when you're left all alone with no one to comfort you!" she said.

'Ha, that shut you up!' I thought to myself. Nobody gets away with dissin' my style and gets away with it.

Now I turned my full attention on to fight. Zima did an excellent job on kicking Koharu ass. Even though she is a human. The gym teacher had to get the wheel chair and place Koharu in it. Most of the girls were giggling and snickering at Koharu. Whereas the others coward in fear of Zima.

"All right, next up is Kanna and Rin." The gym teacher said.

Wow Rin gets to go in the second fight. Maybe I should warn her about kanna's little trick she pulls.

Rin rose from her seat and walked to the center of the mats. Before she went in, I saw Inuyasha throw a hair tie to her. Blushing, she tied her hair and put it in a high ponytail. The guys saw this and started grinning like idiots and all the girls awed at Inuyasha's kindness.

Now this was a fight! The fight started off with Rin attacking Kanna with punches and kicks. All Kanna could do was dodge or block the attacks Rin sent her. Suddenly, Rin dropped low and kick Kanna from underneath her. The crowd gasped and watched as she put Kanna in a headlock. I say about two minutes while in the headlock Kanna had fainted. The teacher gave Rin extra credit for showing perfect skill.

Inuyasha leaped from the bleachers and picked up Rin and sipped her around. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead then put her back down.

"Babe, that was totally hot and I'm proud of yeah! Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?" he asked.

Laughing at her mate, Rin kissed him on the cheek. And whispered something into his ear. Surprising none of the demons could hear what she said but it make Inuyasha blush like a tomato.

"Um, Mr., Takashi and Mrs. Takashi would you both please sit down? The gym teacher told them. Picking her up again, Inuyasha carried her to his seat.

"Let's see we have two more fights." (Yeah I know I skip a lot of the fights)

"The next two are."

* * *

So the next round begins. Lets see who gets their butts kicked. Till next time and keep the reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5

The next fight is just about to beginning who's going to win. Once again don't own Inuyasha, if I did then I would be one rich woman. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

The next ones up are Sango, Kagome and Tsubaki and Yura. This time the whole class roared with excitement. "Finally I'll be able to kick that stupid bitch's ass." Thought Kagome.

"Okay girls come on down." The gym teacher said. So I walked to the center of the mat and waited for my best friend and the two sluts of the entire school. That's when I noticed that all eyes were on me. It was freaky like and annoying. Then I heard a very dominating growl coming form the back of the bleachers. I just chose to ignore it as usual. Soon Sango and the other two came on down.

"Alright ladies this is going to be a little bit different from the other fights. In this fight you are only limited to three attacks. You don't have to tell us the attacks but I want to make sure that nobody gets injured okay?"

"Of course teacher. You and the other students have nothing to worry about."

"Please Tsubaki just spare us the goody- goody act and let's get this fight started." Sango said. We wanted for the gym teacher to blow the whistle to begin the fight. Surprisingly, he just thrown his hand down and jump back. Yura was the first one to start the attack with her comb. Thousands strands of hair came towards us in every directly. Quickly we jumped out of the way. I landed on the top of the basketball hoop. Sango was across on the one.

"Hey Sango, are you ready to teach these a lesson on attacks? I yelled acrossed the gym room.'

"You bet. Do you want to start or should I?" Sango said.

I landed on the rim of the basketball hoop and thought about it. Tsubaki was below her and launched her dark demons from her left eye. Tsubaki must think that I must be stupid. I notice her demon flunkies the instant she got right beneath me. Slashing my claws at the demons, to finish it off I did a back flip and landed on the other side of the gymnasium. Right next to Sango.

"You start it off Sango. I'll wait until I find a more worthy appointment."

"If you're sure"

"Of course I'm sure! Now let's go kick these sluts ass!" I shouted. Sango reach behind her back and pulled out her large weapon, the hiraikotsu. With a powerful swing she threw the heavy boomerang at the hair, watching it become tangled together. Yura was taken by surprise and was yanked a crossed the room. She too became tangled with her hair and was tied by it. The hiraikotsu soared through the air then it became lodged in the schools wall.

"Sango Taijiya is the winner of the dual." The teacher announced. Bowing to Yura she walked back to her sit with Miroku.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"I will once Kagome gets done with her fight."

"Hey Sango?"

"Yes Rin

"What is…

"what the hell is that weapon!?"

"Oh, you mean the hiraikotsu?"

Inuyasha just nodded his head as he waited for Sango to explain the weapon to him.

"The hiraikotsu is a bone boomerang that created by my grandfather. It has been passed down from the ages to the eldest in the family. Originally it was made with demon bones and it weighs about 40 to 50 pounds."

Rin and Inuyasha looked at Sango like she was crazy for carrying such a heavy weapon.

"Um Sango, I think that Yura has passed out." Miroku said. Looking at the hair youkai and just shrugged it off.

"Once Kagome gets done I'll remove the hiraikotsu from the wall." She said once again. The rest of group just shook their heads in disbelieve. Back with me, I was jumping and dodging all of Tsubaki's attacks. The young dark priestess let out a growl and continued with her attacks.

"Why won't you just stand still?" She screamed at me.

"Now why would I want to do that? I think that it's so much fun jumping and dodging don't ya think?"

"No I think that hitting you would be so much-"

Now this time I had jumped and hit Tsubaki in the face. Leaping back I watched as Tsubaki fall. Tsubaki grabbed her face and winced in pain. Painfully, she looked at me and saw the smug looked on her face.

"Why you little bitch. I should kill you for touching my face like that." Tsubaki said. I just watched as Tsubaki shook in rage. Who would have thought that a dark priestess could lose her cool? Go figure.

"Aw, is little Tsubaki getting upset? Maybe you should go ask your sugar daddy to kiss and make it all better." I said. I know, I know I shouldn't be taunting her like this and digging my grave. But come on, she has been bugging the shit outta me for years now and I think that I should get a little bit of payback don't ya think?

"Now you have done it half-breed! I'm going to give you a curse that you'll never be able to break it!" Tsubaki said. I heard the crowd gasped and watched us. While I just laughed it off. Well you see, I have a secret weapon up my sleeve and everyone will be shocked.

Tsubaki raised her arms and the lights started to flicker and shake. The class was growling and screaming. "Now watch you stupid half-breed! Watch and be amazed by my powers!" okay so her powers could make the school shake rattle and roll big deal. I'll give her a few more minutes then it'll be my turn.

"Tsubaki this is a warning. I'm giving till the count of three." The teacher said.

Okay now the teacher was involved. I guessed now is the time. I closed my eyes and clamed my senses. Then I felt my powers come forth. I felt Tsubaki's aura and I put mine with hers. Slowly I felt her aura being pushed back. I opened my eyes to see Tsubaki lowering her arms. Her eyes were drooping and she was staggering. In an instance she dropped her arms and fell completely on the ground.

"Uh the winner is Kagome Higurashi." The teacher said. I bowed and walked away from the mat. I looked behind me to see that the teacher went over to check Tsubaki. I guess that I may have over done it. Just a little bit. He picked up her body and carried it to his office. I before I joined my friends I ran to the gym teacher to explain what I did. He placed her body on his couch and grabbed a blanket form his closet.

"Don't worries teach, she'll be up and annoying everyone in bout fifteen minutes." I guessed that when I said that the gym teacher gave a sigh of relief. I didn't want him to get fired for something I did.

"Thank you for that Higurashi. Now tell me what exactly you did to the girl."

"Well, her powers we're going all over the place so instead of attacking her with force. I just touch her aura with mine and calmed her down." I told him. He stared at me in awe.

"You're a miko. Aren't you." He stated. I nodded my head.

"Not a lot of people know that I'm a miko and I would like it if this could be a secret between you and me." I asked. Usually when someone finds out that I'm a miko and they tend to stay away or become very suspicious of me. And that makes me very uncomfortable.

"I don't know Higurashi. You know that the rules state I must tell the headmistress about this and she'll take it from there."

"Yeah I know that but I have kept this secret form everyone up till now. If anyone finds out then I'll become a bigger freak than I am already." I pleaded. I watched the gym teacher rub his bald head then shake it.

"Alright, this is what I'm going to do so listen up. I'm going to tell the head mistress." Great! Now I'm screwed. I thought. I turned and headed out of his office.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish." He said.

"I'll tell the headmistress but you'll tell her the reason why you haven't told anyone about your powers. Also you won't hear it again. Well from me that is." He finished.

I thought it over and accepted his offer. He offered his hand as to shake on it, but I gave him a big hug. "Thank you!" I said. He laughed and hugged me back. He didn't know how much that meant to me. Now I have to tell daddy about this. Surely he won't be to mad about it. I think.

Okay, okay now off with ya before I assign you detention for the entire year." He said

"Yes sir!" I skipped happily to where Sango and them were at. Miroku and the others were near the wall where Sango's hiraikotsu was at. Yura was still unconscious and when the hiraikotsu was released from the wall, she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"That is going to leave a large mark." Miroku said.

"Oh she'll get over. When it starts to fade that is." I said

"Kagome!"

"That was total badass at what you did to Tsubaki!"

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Well you know little bit of here and little bit of there. "I grinned at the small group. The one thing in life that I love other than my dad is hearing all of the compliments from other students. Yeah I'm vain so what I'll admit.

"Very nice kitty."

Oh no! Please tell me that is not who I think it is! Slowly I turned around and saw my worst enemy, Sesshomaru Taisho. I had to hold back a growl because he really pissed me off.

"Oh and what did I do to deserve such complements from the soon to be CEO of his father's company. Tell us how many months is it till you leave us and go work in the really world?"

Okay, so now I'm totally screwed. I just talked back to Sesshomaru! The Sesshomaru Taisho! The second strongest taiyoukai who ever walked this earth in over five hundred years! I glanced over to Sango and Miroku and both were shaking their heads as in telling me to stop. I can't help it when I meet an arrogant guy I must put them in their place. Well at least I took that smug look off his face.

"Lay off of her Sesshomaru if she doesn't want to tell you then accepted it." Inuyasha said. I welcomed the rescue but from the look on his face Sesshomaru wanted to kill Inuyasha. Suddenly Sesshomaru did something that truly un-Sesshomaru. He smirked at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I know what she did. And your right but she will meet with me at the end of the school day." He said. With that stoic look on.

"Okay can someone tell me what the hell was that all about?" Sango asked.

"How do you know Sesshomaru?" I and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"The bastard is my half-brother."

"We have the same classes together." I told him.

"Wow. That is weird. I wonder why that is.

"I don't know what to tell you Rin. This thing has been happening ever since the beginning of the second period."

"Any way, we better get changed and head over to our next class. Um what is ya's next class?" Rin reached into her back pocket and looked at it.

"Mine says home economics." Inuyasha pulled out his and I swear he looked like he had eaten a lemon. "Algebra two." He mumbles.

"Do you know who the teacher is?"

"It says a Mrs. Sato?" Miroku walked to Inuyasha and draped his arm around his shoulder. "Looks like I'm not the only who's going to suffer." He said.

"And why is that Miroku?

"Because I have her class again this year." Sango and i groaned at what Miroku had just said.

"Miroku please tell me you didn't fail Mrs. Sato's class again for the third time." Sango asked.

"I sure did!" he replied. Why is he so happy? No one like Mrs. Sato algebra two classes! She gives out tons of homework and makes it all due the following day! Sango and i were so happy when we passed her class. Both of us passed with b's. So we didn't have to worry about retaking her class again.

"So I guess that I'm following you Miroku."

"We're going to have so much!" Miroku said. The two headed out of gym and went to go change.

"Don't get in trouble!" Rin and Sango shouted at them.

"So who am I following now?

"That'll be me Rin.

"That's great Sango!"

"We'll see you later Kagome!" Sango called out. I waved and grabbed my bag. Well I better head off to the music room. I wonder what new songs Mr. McCoy thought of for this year. While walking down the familiar hallway I thought back to when I had meet Mr. Tadashi. He was the first person to appreciate my creative sprite and turn it into a talent.

He was also the only person to listen to me when I was having a bad day. Oh yeah did I mention that Mr. Tadashi is a cat demon! When I saw the room I noticed that his door was and stragglers were comin' in. I jogged along so that I wouldn't be late. This is one class that I don't want to be late. Inside, the room was almost filled but I found a seat by the door. Yeah I love the class but I still want to be first one outta there. The bell rang and Mr. Tadashi came on out.

"Good after noon students. As some of don't know I'm Mr. Tadashi and I am the music instructor. And for those who do know me all I have to say is welcome back to another school year. Your syllabuses are underneath your desk. If you all would, please pull them out and we will go over it."

"It seems fate has once again put us together. Wouldn't you say kitty." God must really hate me. I thought. Why did he have to sit next to me?

"You got that right buddy. Now will you please stop calling me kitty?

"Of course not."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because it's for me to know and you to find out." He said. Why that arrogant son of-. But my thought was cut short when I heard talking again.

"Alright class now I'm going to pass out your assign pieces that you will present in two weeks." Mr. Tadashi said.

Great now everyone is going to hear me sing! Could this day get any worse? I though.

"Alright class for the remainder of the period I want you to go over your pieces and try to get to know one another." With that Mr. Tadashi left the room and I saw another person I did want to see this entire school year.

"Hey Kagome how's it going?"

"Ah, Koga wulf. How unfortunate for me to see you again."

"Now Kagome is that anyway for you to be talking to your future mate"

This boy must be retarded or something because he just claimed me as his mate. Well I for one am not going to stand for this shit.

"Um Koga"

"Go away wolf your presences is bothering me."

Oh no.

Got something to say mutt face? And why should I listen you?"

"Because I said so. Now leave before something bad happens to you."

"Come on guys don't start on the first day of school." I whined at this point both morons are standing up. Whereas I, am in the middle of said morons and was trying to stop the canine fight that was about to happen.

"Stay out of this Kagome." Koga said. At this time both male demons were up and facing each other. I don't get it what is up with Sesshomaru today? He never acted this way before. Well not with me around that is.

"Tell me mutt face how do you know Kagome?"

"I don't have to say anything to you wolf."

"We just met today." I said. I really didn't want to be the reason why these two fight today. Well they didn't hear me and just started circling each other.

Once I said that I saw Sesshomaru's claws glow an eerie green. He waved his hand and a gold whip came towards me. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the whip come near me but when I opened my eyes I turned around. I heard a loud groan and looked behind me. There on the ground was Koga. He was holding his arm as blood came gushing out.

"Koga!" I yelled. I rushed towards him.

"What is your problem Sesshomaru?" I shouted at him.

"He was in my way and he didn't listen to me. So he had to suffer the consequences."

"But that doesn't mean for you to attack him." Both of them faced me. Good now they're listen to me.

"First off Koga I'm not your mate and I'll never be. So get it through your big head and leave me alone. "

"But Kagome…"

"No Koga, I'm a half demon and I don't like you. As for you Sesshomaru, I don't know why you're acting like this. I don't like it! So for the remainder of the day I want both of you to leave me alone!"

With that I got away from those demons and their raging hormones.

* * *

that is it for this chapter. Lets see whats happen to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Till next time!


End file.
